Young, Wild, and Free
by foxymammajamma
Summary: Team goes out for a good night, with some Dotty loving woven in.


They were all sitting in the living room; Vince, Leon, Jesse, Mia, Letty, and Dom.

"Mia can you hurry the fuck up." Vince said.

"Dude relax it's her first time." Letty defended.

"I'm about to just roll one to get this started." Leon said.

"Yea we've been waiting for like fifteen minutes. I'm trying to get high while this movie is playing not after."

"Fine you do it! I give up." Mia said exasperated.

"It's ok girl, blunts are hard to roll." Letty said as she replaced Mia's spot and began to roll the tobacco.

"Why can't we just smoke from my bong again?" Jessie asked

"Because your dumbass broke it last weekend." Dom informed him as he rolled his eyes.

"Yo, we have enough here for like three blunts. Are we trying to smoke all this?" Letty asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we are, there are six people and I don't know about you but it takes more than just a few hits to get me blazed." Said Vince.

"I was just making sure." She said with attitude. "We all pitched in. I wasn't sure if someone wanted to save some for later."

"You done yet?" Dom asked her.

"Does it look like I'm done?"

"There's no need for attitude."

"Then don't ask stupid questions."

"'ey, 'ey, come on guys you know we hate it when mommy and daddy fight." Leon said.

"Bite me." Letty said.

"Are we doing anything after this?" Vince asked.

"We boring you Vince?" Dom asked.

"Yes."

"Door's right there, man. Go, be free."

"I need to hit this first."

"Yo guys I heard about a pool party in Malibu." Jessie said

"Who the fuck do you know in Malibu?" Leon asked him

"No one, He's house sitting."

"Oh shit, open crib!" Letty exclaimed.

"Aka we would be aiding and abetting a break in if we were to go." Mia pointed out.

"Even better!" Said Vince. Dom smiled.

"Maybe we should check it out."

"Dom." Mia started.

"What?"

"You're still on probation!"

"O yea." They all said as Mia rolled her eyes, and smiled to herself. Sometimes she swore she was the only one of them with any sense.

"So are we going or not?" Leon asked to no one in particular.

"Nah" Letty began as she lit and took a deep drag from the blunt she had just finished rolling. "I don't want Dom getting arrested again. He already has that one strike from a month ago."

"You guys should go." Dom stated. He was disappointed, but knew the girls were right.

"Nah, it's cool." Vince said.

"Man for real, its ok. You guys should go. I feel like just chilling tonight any way."

"Dude once everyone gets a hit of this shit you wont be able to move." Jessie said.

"What the fuck is in this man. It's strong." Letty tried to ask between coughs before passing it to her left.

"That my friend would be blue cheese." Leon said.

"It sounds disgusting." Mia said.

"Well it will fuck you up!" Leon said.

"Mia maybe you should only take one hit." Dom said. She gave him a look, and he backed off. Dom was always trying to restrict her 'extra-curricular' activities, but as long as it was with the family he didn't mind much.

"Dude lay off her. She's a pro now." Letty defended. Mia started coughing fiercely. "Shit, I guess I spoke too soon." They all laughed.

"Shut-up!" They all took turns in rotation. Pulp fiction had started on the screen.

"I fucking love this movie!" Letty said.

"Quentin Tarantino is a genius." Vince said and they all nodded.

"Reservoir Dogs is still the best though." Dom said.

"I don't know about that." Mia said. "This one's funnier."

"Reservoir Dogs is the best." Dom stated simply.

"Agree to disagree." Letty said.

"You guys just like this one better because there are more girls in it."

"Its not often we see bad bitches like us on screen. Right Mi?" Letty said as she winked in Mia's direction.

"Damn straight girl."

"Guys, did you know there's a car," Jessie paused before taking a nice long drag "that runs on water."

"No fucking way!" Leon exclaimed. They all laughed.

"I think I heard about that before." Dom said pensively.

"Dude that's crazy!" Letty said in awe. She looked up at Dom and burst out into laughter.

"Guys I think I'm high." Vince said.

"I know I am." Mia said affirmed.

"No like, I'm really really high." They all laughed. Nothing was particularly funny, but there was something about the THC that had just entered their system that made everything seem slightly more comical.

"You know what would be a good idea?" Mia said. They looked at her with daze. After about five minutes Vince impatiently gestured to her.

"Well?"

"I, I, I forgot." She said with a giggle.

"Mia's IQ just dropped twenty points." Letty said.

"Shh, let me think. Look at Dom." She said laughing. He was in the kitchen piling up food on the table.

"He's gone." Letty said. "He is so gone, I don't think he can see pass the fridge."

"I remember now." Mia said absentmindedly.

"This is the best movie ever." Jessie said to himself.

"What? What movie?" Leon asked before he realized Jessie and Vince were the only ones actually watching Pulp Fiction. "Oh"

"Guys I remember now!" Mia said.

"What do you want!?" Vince asked.

"Lets go to the beach." All there eyes lit up.

"I think that's the best idea you have ever had in your life." Letty said dramatically.

"I can fuck with that idea." Leon said.

"Ay yo Dom, we're going to the beach you coming?" Dom looked up as he stuffed his face with leftovers. He shook his head too focused on eating to care.

"You look like a wolf feeding on its pray. I'm a little disturbed." Letty said as she walked towards him.

"You staying too then?" Vince asked.

"I'm going, so is he." Dom made an inaudible grunt. "What was that?"

"I don't wanna go."

"Why you saying no to me?" She asked sadly.

"I'm hungry. God damn, can I do anything in peace."

"Fine." Letty said annoyed. "I'm not gonna let you kill my vibe. Let's go guys!"

"What about the movie?" Jessie asked.

"Oh yea."

"Fuck the movie. We've all seen it." Vince said.

"But man, he wants to watch the movie." Letty said endearingly.

"You want to stay Jess?" Mia asked.

"It's ok, I'll go."

"Yay!" Mia squealed.

"We should bring our boards, Mi." Letty and Mia had been trying to learn how to surf. They had met a few guys a couple of months back, but Dom had scared them off before they could get past the basic level. Surprisingly, they were getting better on their own. Letty used to skateboard and found a lot of similarity when it came to the sport.

They all left, as Dom continued to eat in the kitchen. He hadn't even realized they had left. "Damn, they really left." He said to himself, realizing just how bored he had just become. It took him about an hour to move from the table. He could not stop thinking about how good the food he had just tasted was. He asked himself where everyone had gone before realizing they had left him for the beach. He decided to go find them at their usual spot, but found himself making several pit stops along the way.

He found them frolicking in the water. They were all in their underwear, none of them remembering the need for bathing suits. The sun was setting and it seemed that Leon had taken Letty's surfboard for himself. He caught Jessie staring at Letty and felt himself become annoyed. He knew he was harmless, but did not like the idea of other guys checking out his girl. Letty noticed him then and beamed as she ran out of the water. Her body looked amazing per usual. She wasn't the type to work out, but just an overall very active person.

"You made it." She said as she jumped into his arms.

"Of course I did."

"You missed me?"

Dom made a face. "mmm…Not really. I had nothing better to do." She slapped him on the chest.

"Yes you did. Say it."

"I missed you." He said seriously.

"That's better." She said as she leaned in to kiss him. He put her down and smiled at her. "You wanna know something?"

"What?" He responded playfully.

"You're in love with me." She said.

"You wish."

"I know. It's ok. It will be our little secret." She winked at him. He chuckled and pulled her into another kiss. Mia came running towards them.

"Hey guys. I just saw Ricky and he said there is a party at his place."

"I'm so down. Ricky knows how to get turnt up!"

"That's for sure. Last party we were at you went in."

"Damn straight I did. He played all the right tracks man. We going to this party, even if these suckers don't want to."

"Why you assuming I don't want to go." Dom inquired.

"Because you always say you don't want to go. We should go in like two hours so we can get dressed. It's almost eight." Mia nodded and turned away and ran to the shore to tell the guys.

Part II

They left the beach not long after sunset. Dom, Jessie, and the girls went home to change for the party and Leon and Vince headed to their apartment. It did not take long for Dom and Letty to get ready. They dressed simply and cut time by showering together. Mia was another story. Though she and Letty both adopted modest sense of dress, she put much more effort into her appearance. Letty only owned one Chap Stick and would only really ware make-up if the occasion truly called for it.

"You look good." Dom commented as he watched her pull on her combat boots. She wore black high-waisted pants and a barely there grey crop-top. He loved how she was just so naturally beautiful. She was the definition of a 'real bad bitch'.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Well that's a given." Letty rolled her eyes. Leave it to Dom to blow his own whistle. He always wore a muscle shirt, loose fitted jeans, and a pair of Timbs. It was enough to make most girls swoon. He did not need clothes to make him look good. His body and reputation more than advertised what he was packing. This was a Letty's destined cross to bare.

"You think this party gonna be any good?" She asked.

"No idea" He replied.

"Wanna smoke a J in case this thing sucks ass? I'ts almost too late to go to the liquor store."

"Why not." Dom answered nonchalantly. Letty went to the closet where she kept her stash and began to roll it up. "Is this the same shit from before."

"Unfortunately not. It's just standard purple kush." He sat beside her as she began to spark up.

"Don't worry it'll get the job done." She said as she passed the J along.

"You've been holding out on me."

"Like you don't have your secrets." She accused.

"Not with you."

"Aren't you sweet on me today."

"Da' fuck that supposed to mean?" He asked incredulously.

"Nothing, you're just being really nice, like really nice, like uncharacteristically nice." She argued.

"I'm nice." Dom said slightly offended.

"Dom you're many things but nice is not one of them." She said caressing his neck. "Don't worry though I appreciate it baby."

"That's not true." He said with a smile, feeling the high come over him.

"What time is it?" Mia asked from the next room.

"11:22" They heard Jessie answer from downstairs.

"We should head out soon." Letty stated in the hallway.

"I'm almost ready. Two more minutes."

"Oh come on!" The rest of them said in unison.

"Guys I need shoes, relax!"

"Ok, then we'll meet you in the car." Dom informed Mia. About ten minutes later they left for the party. They could here music over a block away. Letty beamed with anticipation.

"It's about to get hot tonight!"

"It better." Mia chimed in. Once they were inside they saw many familiar faces from the neighborhood. Hip Hop blasted through the speakers as the crowed of people danced vigorously.

"Yo Letty!" Came a voice from afar. She turned back to see it was her good friend Manny. The rest continued to their destination, the back kitchen where the liquor could be found.

"'ey man, how's it goin."

"Nah, just chillin. You?"

"Feelin' this thing out."

"Girl, it's been live up in this motherfucker! You def late." Letty smirked.

"You started the party without me? That's fucked up b."

"Nah, you just be running on that Dominican time. I got you with this Henney, if you want."

"Ahhh, my man!"

"Oh shit, Shakira about to come out." Manny said, referring to the alter ego he had dubbed her with after she had killed Shakira's 'Ojos asi' at the last party she had gone to.

"Shut-up! How can you not dance to that song!"

"That shit was hilarious. Dude, you were drunk off your ass! We must try to recreate that night."

"Nah, that's impossible. Let's just cherish it for what it was, and hope tonight is one for the books."

"Cheers to that, 'chacha" He gave her a shot of his Hennessey.

"Yo man, I'll be right back I gotta go find my guys."

"Aight mama, look for me later."

"No doubt, you know you're my number one dance partner."

"I'm coming for you with that bachata. You best be ready." She laughed.

"Most definitely, ima school your ass." Letty walked away in search of her crew. She found them all, including Leon and Vincent, in the kitchen. Her good mood quickly changed when she saw some bimbo touching what belonged to her. They were talking as Dom eyed her, clearly not at all interested in her words, but instead her other assets. She had grazed his arm a couple times as they flirted, and anger ignited inside of Letty. Vince gave Dom a warning tap as he saw her approach. Dom's demeanor completely changed, trying to dissimilate what she had just seen.

"Hey, there she is! Were did you go? We lost you." He said as he distanced himself from the girl.

"Yea, I bet." She said sarcastically, as she ducked his embrace and heading to the fridge in search of something to drink.

"Don't be like that."

"I'm not being like anything. Go have your fun." Dom rolled his is. "You do you and Ima do me."

"What do you mean?" He asked. She didn't respond but simply walked into the crowd of people. "Shit" He muttered.

"Hey, shit happens brotha." Vince told him. "She'll get over it. We just got here. There's no need for you two to start your bullshit." Dom shrugged it off and went to go hang with some neighborhood friends by a nearby wall. About thirty minutes later he was starting to look around for Letty. Naughty by Nature's 'Hip Hop Hooray' came on and he could hear the crowd go crazy. He went to check it out, and there was Letty standing on table hyping the party up. She was dancing and singing along with her friend Manny and another group of guys she used to run with. The girl knew how to get down, but he knew she must have been a little buzzed to start this early. Dom was not much a dancer. He had to really be feeling a song in order to bust a move. Letty always made the party, especially if she was drunk. She would dance all night if it was the right atmosphere where she could feel comfortable.

Many people from the racing scene did get too much exposure to this version of the team. Their street-rep required them to act a certain way in order to earn respect. Specifically, Letty had to act twice as hard because she was one of the few legitimate racers out there.

Part III

Dom walked out of the house party with Letty in hand. She was having trouble keeping her balance seeing as how she practically finished half a bottle of Hennessey and four coronas. The party was still going, but Letty was getting a little too riled up for his liking, and he didn't want any drama that night. It had been an overall good day and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Why are we leaving? No one's leaving!" She complained.

"It's over. Ricky said the party's over." He lied.

"Really? Why?" She genuinely inquired.

"You didn't see that fight. It was crazy!" He said as he opened the passenger door for her.

"O shit. I think I'm more fucked up than I thought 'cause I did not see any of that. Is everyone ok? Where's Mia?"

"The boy's have her. She's fine."

"We should find another party."

"I think your good, mama."

"I'm not that drunk."

"I never said you were drunk." He kissed her before she could start an argument.

"Mmm, that was good." She said.

"I know. I got crazy skills baby." She giggled. Drunk was Letty girly Letty. Whenever she was inebriated she seemed softer. Her guard was down, she laughed more, and expressed more affection. She demanded his attention and he would oblige her. Years of experience have proven it to be the best approach. He couldn't complain due to the fact he was the same way. It was borderline obsession at times. He didn't like when there was too much distance between them. It just seemed unnatural, almost like missing an appendage. As he drove back to the fort Letty stared at him.

"What?" She didn't say anything. She just began to kiss his neck softly. He smirked at the thought of getting laid that night. When he stopped at a red light Letty climbed into his lap and began to kiss him fiercely.

"You trying to distract me?"

"I thought you said real drivers don't get distracted."

"I guess you're an exception."

"I'm the exception?" She questioned teasingly.

"Baby you're always the exception." She smiled before leaning down to kiss him again. They drove like that the rest of the way home. Dom was not about to protest the position he currently found himself in. No one would be home for hours, and so they did not have to censor themselves for anyone. It would get annoying having to put up with so many people under one roof even if most of them did not live there. He carried Letty inside as they continued to make-out ferociously reminding him of their adolescence.

"I wanna fuck." Letty said as she rubbed his chest. She looked up at him with lust filled eyes as he placed her on the kitchen counter and stepped in-between her legs.

"Really? Who?"

"You duh." She said. He could not help, but laugh. She looked so adorable when she was drunk.

"What if I don't want to?" He taunted her.

"I am pretty confident I can change your mind." She said as she attempted to undo his belt. Once she did she pushed him away so she could stand.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"I don't know. What do you want me to do?" Her voice was slightly husky; her hair wild from the party. She began to place her hand inside his pants and massaged him. Dom closed his eyes as expelled a breath of appreciation. He was already hard and ready for whatever she wanted. Dom took off his shirt as she pulled down his pants. Letty trailed longing kisses down his chest, without loosing eye contact with him. Her kisses were soft and wet. She knelt before him and kissed around his groin. Dom shivered slightly and she looked up once more while placing a lingering kiss on his tip. He gazed at her intensely.

"You like that?" She asked. He grunted a response. She licked the tip as she began to move her hands over him.

"Let, come on." He urged. She preferred to elongate the process. It was empowering knowing she had so much power over him.

"Patience is a virtue baby." She teased him a little while longer before taking him deeply into her mouth. She alternated between her mouth and hand as she made long strong strokes and used her free hand to touch herself. He fisted his hand in her hair to tilt her head so that she could meet his gaze as she continued to suck him off. Her tongue slobbered all over his penis making it nice and wet just how he liked it. He was so caught up in the eroticism of the experience he was caught off guard as he felt himself cumming.

"Shit." He growled as his body tensed. She didn't stop; encouraging him by moving her hand upward to lightly caress his lower abs, as she continued to work him with her mouth. Letty could taste him as he came and sucked hard swallowing all of him. He stood her up before kissing her. "God damn girl! You trying to kill me." Letty wiped her mouth before pulling him upstairs as he worked himself out of his daze. She took her leggings and underwear off when she reached the bedroom.

"My turn." She said excitedly as she laid on their bed.

"You want me to lick your pussy?"

"Yes please." She said almost innocently. He walked over to her and began to massage her clit with his hand.

"You like it when I put my mouth on you don't you?"

"Mhmm." She said with a slight moan.

"I love making you wet." Dom began to kiss his way down from her ankle to her inner thigh.

"It's not very difficult where you're concerned." He grinned at her admittance, and placed a lingering kiss at her opening. She leaned further into the mattress as he began to suckle at her inner lips. "Don't stop." She sighed out. "Fuck."

"You taste good baby." She just whimpered at his comment. He continued his ministrations for a few more minutes.

"Feels so good." She panted out as she grabbed one of his hands to reach her breast. "Touch me all over." She commanded. Dom's hand began to caress her body lovingly as he continued to eat her out. She began to feel the familiar all consuming sensation as he quickly moved his large fingers in and out of her. "Shit. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. Coño!" She locked her thighs around his head as rode out her orgasm. When she relaxed Dom sensually kissed his way up her body.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked as he sucked on her ear and rubbed his newly hardened dick against her stimulated center. She grabbed his face and kissed my thoroughly, playing with his tongue as one hand reached down between them to stroke him. "Tell me want you want." He demanded.

"I want you inside me." She stated feverishly raking her hands all over his body. Dom took himself in his hand placed his penis at her entrance as her played with her clit. "Do it slow Papi, I don't want to be sore tomorrow."

"Don't worry I'll take care of you."

"I want you so bad." She pleaded as she caressed his strong arms and watched as he slowly pushed into her.

"God, you feel so good." He growled against her skin.

"You say that every time." She mewed into his throat.

"There's no place like being inside you."

"Dom, touch me." She urged and he obliged.

"So….beautiful." he grounded out as he moved quickly inside her.

"God, that's deep baby. Keep going just like that." She panted grabbing him wherever she could. She could feel him all over her, comforting her in every way. "Shit, don't stop!"

"You gonna come for me?" He panted in her ear.

"close" was all she could get out. There bodies smacked together loudly. She raked her nails into his back as she felt him move above her.

"Como se siente?"

"Estas rico papi. Do it harder." She exhaled grabbing his ass and biting his shoulder.

"Fuck!" Dom slammed into her.

"Harder" She mused.

"If you keep moaning like that I'm not gonna last." Her breathing was heavy and raising in volume as she neared her peak.

"Dom!" Letty exclaimed as she began to quiver all around his body.

"Finally!" He said as he griped her hips and released himself. She wrapped herself around him holding him close to her and supporting his weight as Dom collapsed atop of her with his face in the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for several minutes until Dom began to kiss her passionately.

"I love you." He breathed out and he stared into her eyes.

"I know." She said. He attempted to get out of her, but she wouldn't let him go. "Just a few more minutes." She told him and kissed him deeply. He held her tightly and took in her scent. She loved the feeling of being consumed by him. She never felt more safe and secure than when she was in his arms.


End file.
